


A Lovers' Throne

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cause im apparently incapable of writing mindless sex lmfao, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, I think?, Its abt the TENDERNESS, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: The demand nearly catches Herman off guard, though not too much. Max always was demanding with intimatcy, which the doctor was all too happy to provide.“Don't you want a thicker one, darling?”He asks, not realizing how hard and heavy his breathing had gotten until he tried to speak through it.“If this one feels good, imagine what the next one will be like…”
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly
Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680
Kudos: 29





	A Lovers' Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh im so bad at posting from my phone but I'm away from my laptop for the weekend, hopefully it's ok!! Might be late tomorrow, just cause posting from my phone is a pain LMAO

_“Now darling, I know we've already established that this is perfectly safe, but do you still wish to do it?”_

The guttural groan Max responds with makes Herman chuckle in amusement, though he still halts his motions. Max's eyes open to give him a scandalized look, seemingly affronted that the other stopped for no apparent reason. Herman only cocks a brow and expectantly glares back at his lover, waiting for a proper verbal confirmation.

At first, Max stubbornly resists, instead trying to buck his hips upwards off of the chair he sits in so that his throbbing cock would fuck into the doctor's fist, but the other simply draws away, forcing him to relent. “Yes,” Max bites out, cheeks burning bright red. “Trust you. _Want_ you. _Please,_ Manny.” 

Herman inhales sharply, his eyes sparking madly for a moment before he takes a breath to compose himself. _“Of course, my love,”_ he shakily says through grit teeth, struggling not to sink his canines into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He lays his kit out onto the table next to them and kneels in front of the other man. 

He takes a moment to simply look at his lover, trembling in the chair he's bound to at his ankles and wrists. The white tank top the other usually wore is absent but his pants remain, though unbuttoned and unzipped so that his erection can obscenely stand proud out of it. Placing his hands on the other's hips, he grins in anticipation. 

_“Comfortable?”_ The doctor inquires, ghosting his lips over Max's collarbone, just shy of marking his skin with his teeth. Max huffs, leaning back into the cushions the other had set up for him and nodding enthusiastically. His concern was usually touching, especially since the chair would ordinarily be uncomfortable for his back without the cushions, but right now it's just bothersome, because Max wants him now. 

Herman giggles at the other's impatience and finally decides to have mercy, grabbing his chin and dipping in for a deep kiss before turning to his kit and humming in thought. There are seven metal rods of equal length yet varying widths presented before him, but he knows that he won't surpass the third, at least not for this first time.

Plucking the thinnest of them, he smiles up at Max, whose eyes are too fixated on the sound in Herman's hands to notice the doctor's almost predatory expression. He watches with apt attention as Herman lathers the toy with the clear lubricant on the table, swallowing thickly when he scoops some with his hands and moves to smear it on his cock. 

He groans the moment the other's hand makes contact with his member, too pleasured to bother glaring at Herman for laughing at him again. The doctor strokes him languidly, toying with the slit on his very red and aching head with the tip of his nail. Every slight press of his finger into his hole has him gasping loudly, legs shaking and hands clenched into fists.

Max almost whines when his lover withdraws his touch away from him, until the tip of the sound is placed in its stead. It's cold and elicits a gasp out of him, making him involuntarily tense. Herman latches onto his neck and sticks his free hand down the other's pants, massaging his rather neglected balls in a repetitive, soothing motion. 

He patiently waits until Max relaxes undernath him, pressing messy kisses onto his skin all the while. Once he deems him loose enough, he positions the sound over the slit of his cock just so and leans next to his ear. _“Ready?_ ” He murmurs quietly, only to snort indignantly at the harsh bite Max delivers to his jawline as a means of an answer. So that's how it is. 

Without another warning, Herman lowers the metal rod vertically, holding Max's length up with his other hand as the sound makes its journey downwards ever so slowly. Max gasps, struggling against his binds in an attempt to rip them to no avail. Herman pauses after just two inches, looking up at his lover with dark, lustful eyes. 

Max's usually hung lower jaw is even slacker as he pants, eyes wide and never looking away from where the sound pierced his member. He seems amazed about the ordeal, eyes glistening with intrigue and sweat shining off of his skin. Herman beams, pushing the sound further, until only the round bell end of it peaks out of his lover.

Just as he opens his mouth to ask Max how it feels, his eyes widen as the other begins to slowly rock his hips back and forth, fucking himself on the sound. The doctor watches in disbelief, subconsciously salivating at the display his lover doesn't even seem to be aware of presenting him. 

When Max had told him that he'd wanted to try this, he had been thrilled, albeit a little concerned, as the neither of the two were exactly the most experienced in the bedroom. He was worried it would be too overwhelming. Those worries have been completely discarded out of the nearest window as he watches the chainsaw-weilder throw his head back and moan almost exaggeratedly loud. 

Except it isn't the slightest bit exaggerated. Max has never felt this good in his life, unaware of how his motions are speeding up by themselves. Herman seems to be frozen, holding the sound in place as Max does all of the work. That thought is what snaps him out of his reverie and makes him place a hand on his lover's hip to still him. 

“No,” Max whimpers, eyes that had apparently been shut snapping open and gazing at the man before him pleasingly. _“Why?_ Please… Please, let me. Feels _good,_ Manny. _Let me!”_

The demand nearly catches Herman off guard, though not too much. Max always was demanding with intimatcy, which the doctor was all too happy to provide. _“Don't you want a thicker one, darling?”_ He asks, not realizing how hard and heavy his breathing had gotten until he tried to speak through it. _“If this one feels good, imagine what the next one will be like…”_

Max's pupils dilate as if the thought hadn't crossed his mind before Herman mentioned it. _“Yes,”_ he says immediately, “more, more, _please.”_ Herman snickers slightly. How typical of the other to have been so happy with what he was given that he doesn't even think of the better things he could receive. 

Intending to change that, Herman drags the thinnest sound out torturously slow, but doesn't give the other time to recover before filling him with the next. Max's hunched back arches and he emits a shout of surprise, tugging at the leather straps at his wrists with urgency. The doctor furrows his brows in concern, until the other looks at him again. 

“Ngh— Herman! _Good!”_ He cries out, taking his inhales in sharp gasps as the corners of his eyes stung with tears. “B-Burns, but burns _good._ Bigger. _Please, bigger.”_

Herman swallows with a little too much difficulty, eyeing his kit of sounds in contemplation. He doesn't want to hurt Max, especially not when he's feeling this good. But his requests are crystal clear, and maybe, just maybe, they could skip over the third and straight to the fourth instead? 

He fucks his cock with the second sound as he debates with himself, wondering if that would be too much at once. But Max's moans are downright sinful, the only coherent words leaving his mouth being Herman and please and more. Herman gulps again as he removes the second sound, looking between the third and fourth before making his decision rather quickly. 

He picks the fourth up and soaks it with as much lubricant as he could, trying not to waste too much of it. He doesn't know when the Entity will grant them another after all. Still, he puts a considerable amount onto the rod before positioning it at his lover's slit. _“This is the last one for now,”_ he announces, more to himself than to Max. _“Tell me if it's too much, my dear.”_

Max babbles quick, reckless agreements, desperately trying to move his cock up into the rod. Herman blinks and shakes his head to clear it, trying to regain some form of restraint over his libido before he breaks and completely unravels the man in his hands. With a surprisingly shaky exhale, Herman begins to bury the fourth sound into his lover. 

This time, Max is looking right at him. Their eyes never stray from one another's, even as Max's brows worry and strain the deeper the toy is buried within him. _“Herman…”_ He pants weakly, flexing his hands and lulling his head, seemingly dizzy from the pleasure. “Herman… Manny… So good… Want to…” 

_“Want to what, my love?”_ Herman presses, tilting his head encouragingly as he stills his motions entirely. _“Tell me what you want, Max.”_

The other growls in frustration. “Want to come!” He relents, breaking rather early for his usual stubborn attitude. “Want to come, Manny, let me! _Let me—!”_

Herman's patience shatters and he fucks his lover's tight cockhole mercilessly, dragging the sound up and down in a relentless and seemingly endless cycle. Max throws his head back and wails, his entire frame shaking nearly violently as he helplessly sits and takes what Herman gives him. 

_As it should be,_ the doctor thinks to himself. He doesn't want Max to exert any effort. He just wants him to sit there and feel good like he deserves to. 

Herman blinks in surprise when Max comes without warning, the sound still inside him when the first spurts of his seed explode from around the rod. He carefully takes it out and jerks Max with his hand, listening to him snarl and shout as the most intense orgasm of his life washes over him in waves of ecstasy. 

He ragdolls into the chair once he's completely spent. _“Manny,”_ he whines, and Herman feels his heart soar. There it was, that lovely tone his lover's voice takes when he's in complete bliss, the thing he strives the most to hear for the rest of his stay in the Entity's wretched realm. He unbuckles the leather straps at Max's hands and feet then moves to stand. 

The second he's off his knees, Max grabs Herman's waist and pulls him into his lap. The doctor emits a small noise of alarm before he giggles again. _“Yes, yes, I'm here, darling,”_ he coos at him, returning the embrace and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, mindful of his sensitive back. 

“Thank you,” Max manages to grumble out before his eyelids droop. He feels more than hears Herman laugh above him, then his chin is grabbed and turned upwards. 

Hermans is smiling down at him, his expression the gentlest its ever been. _“Thank you, sweetling,”_ he murmurs back to him, petting him like a lapdog as he melts further into his arms. _“Sleep now, we'll take care of me later. I won't go anywhere. I'm right here, my love.”_

Max doesn't hesitate in obeying, burying his face into Herman's shoulder and losing consciousness on the spot. The doctor snickers, drawing him deeper into himself and tightening his grip on his sleeping lover. 

_Yes,_ Herman comfirms to himself, threading his fingers through one of Max's hands and feeling the other squeeze them faintly. _This is exactly what my darling deserves._


End file.
